Along with the development of communication technologies, a large number of new types of radio applications have been used depending on the purpose and preferences of users. Most radio applications such as LTE (Long term Evolution), WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), WIMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications), and the like, are executed on a terminal while interacting with a modem.
In order for these radio applications to control the modem, unique commands, which a corresponding modem has, should be understood depending on modem manufacturer or model, and a module that can achieve this should be developed and applied. As a result, any radio application may only be executed in a specific manufacturer or specific modem.
In order to solve this problem, different control commands in accordance with a variety of types of modems should all be included in the application, or different execution files for each modem should be manufactured and distributed.
However, in this method, a radio application has to be optimized each time in accordance with hardware of various modems which are currently on the market, and therefore it is virtually impossible for a radio application to be operated in all terminals, and a huge workforce is required to manufacture a single radio application.